Why me!
by shadowphantomness
Summary: An angsty kind of fic from the POV of a Muk that I keep in my PC… thank Farla for this…I should stop reading her fics, they make me depressed and I can’t concentrate on my happy fics like CCA…


Summary: An angsty kind of fic from the POV of a Muk that I keep in my PC… thank Farla for this…I should stop reading her fics, they make me depressed and I can't concentrate on my happy fics like CCA…

Disclaimer: Not mine. Never will be mine. Need I say more? Come on, how many disclaimers have I written. I DON'T OWN POKEMON!

Title: Why me

            She just won again. Seriously, why does she keep fighting the Elite Four? Oh, I forgot. It's because she needs money to buy more vitamins for her precious pokemon. But they're not for me. Because she never gives me anything…

            I remember when I first saw her cycling down on Cycling Road; with six poke balls at her waist. She was fighting the Grimer around there, with a Scyther. It was no contest, since the Grimer kept falling to her Scyther's swift blades and sharp wings. Wing attack. Next pokemon comes along. Wing attack. I think she was looking for Slugma, actually…

            Feeling a need to protect my relatives, I slithered out and attacked.

            Her expression didn't even waver as she commanded her Scyther to use False Swipe on me.

            I was surprised. I still had 1 HP yet! An attack from that vicious bug should have finished me off…

            Then, she threw a Fast Ball at me. I broke out easily.

            She tossed another one. Five Fast Balls later, she was starting to look impatient. Her scyther was still very strong, as I had only chipped off about 1/14 of its HP.

            I used Smog and managed to poison it, but she healed it with a Psncureberry.

            She sighed and pulled out another ball. This one was pink. That meant it was a love ball. I guess it made sense, since I was a female and the Scyther was a male. This time, I didn't get out.

            When I saw her again, it was only through the PC. She moved me to a box marked 'Venom', with other grass and poison type pokemon inside.

            Then, she never looked at me again.

            At least not directly… I see her often, going through the boxes. She released Grimer and another pokemon, now I've forgotten what it was, but probably an Oddish. Weezing she actually trained up from a Lv. 11 Koffing. But since I'm already evolved, I guess she doesn't need to train me…

            I envy them.

            Her pokemon that she carries around all the time…

            Why won't she use me in battle?

            I've seen her records from beating the Elite Four, there's not much to do in the PC, after all, but I can check what they say.

            Suicune. Entei. Raikou. She uses them a lot, because they're the legendary dogs. Actually, she usually doesn't use Entei, but it's still an impressive level ninety.

            Espeon. Umbreon. Flareon. Jolteon. Vaporeon. She seems to love the eevelutions. Probably because they're cuddly and not like me… for heaven's sakes, she has two of each eevelution already and five more un-evolved Eevees waiting in her Egg-bred box!

            Dragonair. Pichu. Persian.

            Dragonair because its pretty and can learn a whole bunch of elemental attacks, which I can't do. Actually, I can learn some fire and electric attacks, but she's never bothered to teach me, probably saving the TMs for pokemon she likes more…

            Pichu because its cute. Oh, and that little bundle of Level 75 fur is deadly! It knows Thunderbolt and Double Team, bred over from its father, Raichu, as well as Rollout and Sweet Kiss. She can play the paralyze/confusion game with it.

            Persian is holding her Amulet Coin. Whenever she fights with it she earns twice the money. It knows Dark, Normal, and Electric-type attacks. Plus it can learn other stuff as well…

            Lapras and Charizard.

            Lapras is her Surfing pokemon, and Charizard is her Flyer pokemon. She carries them around all the time and doesn't bother switching. After all, they're on a high enough level to take care of the Elites anyways.

            Bellossem. Scyther. Pidgeot.

            Bellossem is her HM absorber, as it knows both Flash and Cut. But it can fight as well, putting its opponent to sleep before leeching them with Giga Drain.

            Scyther is her catcher. She uses it to catch new pokemon. Its False Swipe can ensure the capture of almost any lower-level pokemon. It's not fair. If I'd know I was going to spend eternity in this little box, I would have enraged her so she would faint me. It would have been better than this.

            Pidgeot is her second Flyer. When Charizard needs a break, she takes out Pidgeot and they go around, exploring.

            Mew. Mewtwo. Articuno. Zapdos. Moltres.

            These were traded from a friend. But I don't care. They don't seem to mind sitting in boxes, since they know they'll be let out soon. Why does it seem as if everyone else gets to leave, but I'm always stuck here?

            Maybe even being a breeder like Ditto would be better.

            I hate my life sometimes.

            I check her stats, out of boredom. This time she took Aerodactyl and a Poliwag she'd just caught. Why does she want a Poliwag? She already has a Poliwrath. Will she release him as well?

            Maybe being released would be better than sitting her forever.

            I'm just a little ball in a big box. And I hate it.

            Let me out!

            Arcanine was let out, so he could breed with Ditto. He likes her. She raised him up nineteen levels from a Growlithe. 

            Maybe I'm the only smart pokemon around here. Everyone else seems to like her. Of course, they get vitamins and haircuts and berries and Lugia knows what else.

            Speaking of Lugia, he gets to leave and battle as well.     

            I HATE HER!

            It seems like everyone else has been trained.

            Oh, she's looking in the box.

            Is she taking me out? Am I free now?

            Apparently. She's pressing the Release button. 

            I sigh and leave. Finally! I'm free! And I hope I never get captured again!

            Nobody cares that I leave. Nobody waves; they're all curled up snugly in their own poke balls, smiles on their faces.

            Idiots. I'm ditching this group though. I pity them.

            But what the heck, I'm out of here. Good-bye, trainer! I hope I never see you again!

            A Muk slithers off into the distance.

The End!

Drop me a review and tell me what you think! Flames will be used to weld Destiny's armor.


End file.
